The Child of the Opera
by Chrissy Mullins
Summary: Rachel, daughter of Raoul and Christine, is now under the Phantom's spell of music. Can she get out of it like her mother or fall into the Phantom's trap. some songs are by me, and some are not. Trying not to repeat movie. no flames k
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A girl; at the age of ten, gazed out of a large, clear window. Her mind was in the land of dreams. Her trip had ended when hearing familiar voices calling to her, "Rachel, let's go." She turned around with her long, almost straight light-brown hair twirling with her. She had a small smile when she saw a boy; a year older than her, with night-black, short hair. Also, there was a girl; about the same age, with long, curly and silky, orange-red hair.

"I need to ask first." Rachel silently said as she got up. "Meet us at the main door, if you can." the girl responded. "Alright, Sarah." Rachel nodded. All the children went their separate ways. Sarah and the boy went to the main door, while Rachel was racing down the long, quiet hallway.

Finally, Rachel had reached a large, creamed-colored door. She knocked on the door slowly, but loud to hear it echoing through the halls. Rachel waited for a moment until she had heard a woman's voice responding, "Come in." Rachel slowly opened the door, but only large enough for her head to slip through. There, she saw a woman with curly, dark-brown hair and pale skin. She was wearing the most beautiful ruby-red laced gown that Rachel had ever seen. To Rachel, she was the most beautiful woman in the world, which she was her mother. Rachel asked in a sweet tone, "Mother, may I go with my friends now, like you promised?" "Yes, but be back before eight. Understand?" she ordered. "Yes, mother." Rachel moaned for she has heard her repeatedly saying those words.

As Rachel was about to leave, she accidentally bumped into a tall man with medium length light-brown hair; which it was her father. "Sorry, father." Rachel apologized as she was racing off to the main doors. As she disappeared, her father entered into the room where his wife was in. "Is she always that excitable?" He silently joked to her. "Raoul, she needs to learn the dangers of the world, which her excitement would get her into trouble." She warned. "You know that she is a smart girl, Christine and she won't go into the world that you were in. Right?" Raoul stated as he gave a small peck on Christine's blood-red lips. "I guess you're right." Christine silently agreed, but she still had fear in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Rachel was running so fast that she was invisible. Her light blue dress was flowing with the passing wind. She was only two feet from the main door and her friends. She tried to stop herself, but she had no friction. She had no control of it and she bumped into the boy. Both of them fell on the cold, marble floor. Rachel looked at the boy and apologized, "Oh,  
Daniel. I'm so sorry." "Its alright." he understands while he quickly got up. As Daniel grabbed Rachel's warm hand and helped her up, his mind was on her beauty. Daniel had loved Rachel ever since they first met, when they were five. When Rachel finally got up, Daniel let go of her hand with embarrassment and tried to hide his own blush. Then Sarah complained, "Come on.  
Let's go." All of them headed out the large door and into the city of Paris 1881.

Rachel was about to get carriages, until Daniel and Sarah both stated that they wouldn't need them. Both Daniel and Sarah knew where they were going, but Rachel seemed to be clueless the entire trip there. After a half an hour later, which it was 4:00 in the afternoon, they came across a large building. It seemed to be in good shape, but bits of it were burned. Rachel started to get a feeling of danger from entering in the place. "What is this place?" Rachel had asked with caution. "It was an opera house, the Opera Popularie. But it got burned eleven years ago, by the Phantom of the Opera." Sarah answered.

"I think we should get out of here." Rachel commanded with fear in her eyes. "Why?  
Sarah and I have been here millions of times and nothing has ever happened to us. He's gone,  
Rachel." Daniel said to calm her, but it didn't help her at all. "Daniel..." Rachel said until she started to sing in a sweet young soprano voice.

* * *

**Rachel:** My parents had told me of this strange old place.

They say it can be cursed even looking at his horror face.

We should not be here, we should get out.

**Sarah:** Don't worry, it's only a story.

The story of the opera.

* * *

All of the kids were running in to the stage. As soon as they got there, Rachel continued...

* * *

**Rachel:** But my mother said the terror had happen a girl twelve years ago.

She said she was under his spell of the music of the night.

His voice made her go into the point of no return.

**Daniel:** Rachel, you worry too much.

It's only a story for you and every child in Paris.

It's the story of the opera.

**Rachel:** I know it's a story, but I feel that he's here.

Somewhere near.

* * *

Rachel slowly sat down on the edge of the stage, not knowing that if the stories that her parents told her were true or not. Daniel saw her expression on her face, confused with sadness.  
He went down to her while saying to her, "It's only a story Rachel, my parents told me the same thing." Sarah went down as well. She also agreed, "My parents told me that story, too. There's nothing here." But then a male voice echoed in song, _**"Are you sure for that, children."**_ All of them were frighten by the voice. Rachel came to ask, "Who are you?" _**"You must sing to me to know the answer."**_ He sang again.

* * *

**Rachel:** Who are you, stranger of the opera?

Speak, I'll listen,

tell of your name, stranger.

**The voice:** You can call me your Angel of Music, my dear Rachel.

You can learn to sing like the angel that you are from me,

if you promise to be with me, always.

* * *

"How does he know her name?" Sarah curiously asked Daniel. "I don't know, but Rachel you can't do this, right." Daniel wondered. Rachel didn't respond; she was in a trance of his musical voice. "Rachel?" both Daniel and Sarah called out to her to get her out of the trance she was in. Rachel finally spoke silently to the voice, "I will." Daniel and Sarah were at the point of no return for their friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Six years had passed by for Rachel with her lessons with her Angel of Music. Her voice was growing stronger and more beautiful to the Angel's musical ears. Also Rachel was growing more beautiful, pale skin with blood red lips like her mother, but having her straight, light-brown hair like her father. Rachel had been working at the new opera house, **Opera de Angel**, with her friend Sarah for three years. She never told her parents about her lessons or working at the opera house. Plus she has never seen her friend, Daniel three month after meeting her Angel of Music.  
He gave her a blue-crystal heart-shaped necklace to remember him by. She never forgot him.

At the opera house, it was preparing for an upcoming opera of **_"Hannibal"_** and a sixteen year old girl named Hannah, daughter of artist from Spain, was the head soprano of the opera house. As Rachel was working on the sets, she was hoping to be a famous opera star, but Sarah had always held her back since she knew what had happen to her those years ago. Just then, the owners of the opera house, Andre and Firmin, came out to talk to Hannah, "How is the opera going, Madame Hannah." Andre asked. Hannah seemed to have angry in her face expression that she angrily stating in a Spanish accent, "You want to know how it's going. Well no one is working hard enough with the sets, props and costumes, no one is doing the dance and music well and I hate my hat."

Rachel and Sarah both agreed that Hannah was the most dramatic person in the world.  
Then Firmin told Hannah, "Other than that, how is the song of yours going in Act III?" "I'll show." She answered while going to the front of the stage and shouting everyone at the stage,  
"Everybody be quiet!" "Madame." said the conductor. "Maestro." Hannah recalled to him. Then she sang in too much soprano of the voice.

* * *

**Hannah:** Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be...

* * *

As this was going on, some person was untying one of the screen sets and it fell on Hannah. It wasn't Rachel or Sarah that had done it or anyone else of the set crew, they didn't like her, but they weren't that cruel to do it. Both of the owners and Madame Giry came to Hannah asking if she was ok. "No, no, no. bad thing had happened in the past and I don't want to be in a place where there are too many accidents." She answered to their response as she stormed out of the opera house.

"Well, that's the fifth person that has quit from here all because of too many accidents for them in the opera. And now we half to cancel it for it's too late to get a person that knows the lyrics of the song." Firmin stated. 'What about Rachel?" Madam Giry questioned. Everyone was looking at Rachel, all of them having the same question. Only one person spoke, Andre concerned, "A stage girl? Don't be silly." He thought that Madame Giry was crazy to put her in.  
"She is the daughter of Christine Daae and has been taught by a great teacher." She continued.  
"Who is your teacher, dear?" Firmin asked Rachel. "I don't know his name, Monsieur." Both Andre and Firmin were thinking that she would not do it, but she was their only hope. "Alright.  
Come here, child." Andre called to her in a sweet voice.

She was about to come down until Sarah stopped her by saying, "Rachel, you don't half to do it." "But I want to do it." Rachel told her as she was going down to the stage. Sarah was still thinking of the past when Rachel was going down the stairs to the stage. After a minute Rachel was finally on the stage. She was told to stand where Hannah was. They were starting to change their minds when the music started to play until they heard her sing, she sang so beautiful like her mother had sung it.

* * *

**Rachel:** Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me...

* * *

Then the opera night appeared to Rachel like magic with her wearing a white lace gown.  
She looked like an angel to everyone. She continued...

* * *

**Rachel:** We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember stop and think of me . . .

Think of all the things we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things which might have been . . .

Think of me, think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you . . .

* * *

Everyone applauded for a moment. Rachel was excited to see their enjoyed face. One of the faces that she didn't notice was a man at box five. It was Daniel; his dark hair had grown a bit longer and he was taller too. He was wondering who the girl was. Then he saw the necklace around her neck, it came to him. Then he sang but no one else listened.

* * *

**Daniel:** Can it be? Can it be Rachel?  
Bravo!  
Long ago, it seems so long ago How young and innocent we were.  
She may not remember me,  
but I remember her...

* * *

Then Rachel started to sing once more...

* * *

**Rachel:** Flowers fades,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons,

so do we but please promise me,

that sometimes you will think...

Then she started to vocalize till the end. It was so beautiful and graceful.

**Rachel:** of me!

* * *

When the song had finally ended, there was a roar of applause, louder than the one she heard earlier. Everyone was in joy for her voice, and to her thought, her Angel as well.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a hustle and bustle of people talking about Rachel's performance when the opera was over. Every person in Paris and some people outside of Paris were stunned by a sixteen year olds performance. Daniel was trying to get to the dressing rooms to congratulate Rachel and to see his love once again for it has been years since he last saw her. Meanwhile,  
Rachel was lead to Hannah's old dressing room by Madame Giry. The entire room was filled with thousands of flower. "You did very well, my dear. Just like your mother." She congratulated Rachel. She saw on the dresser that there was a red rose with a black ribbon tied to it. She knew who it was from and told Rachel while handing it to her, "He is pleased with you." In Rachel's mind, she knew who it was from too.

As Madame Giry was about to leave she welcomed to Daniel, "Oh, hello, Monsieur." Daniel saw Rachel and smiled to her. She was so focus on the rose until she hears a voice, "Little Angel, let her mind wander. Little Angel thought: Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes?" She knew that it was Daniel for he called her that when they were young. "Daniel." Rachel noticed. Daniel continued with a chuckle in his voice, "Or of riddles of frocks." Rachel knew that little rhyme that they had made up when they were six. She followed in, "Those picnics in the attic." "Or of chocolates." Daniel said while coming to Rachel. Rachel continued, "Mother sings her songs." "As we tell to each other dark stories of the North." Daniel went on his knees till both eyes were staring in equal length. "No - what I love best, Angel said, is when I'm asleep in my bed." Then she started to sing.

**Rachel:** and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!

**Both:** The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!

Then Daniel came to Rachel by wrapping his arms around her it been a long time since he has seen her. Rachel gave the same gesture to Daniel. "You sang like an angel." He silently whispered into her ear. They finally let go of each other while Daniel continued, "I see that you never forgot about me by that necklace." "It is the greatest gift I have ever received beside the gift of music from my angel."Rachel thanked Daniel while putting her hand on the pendent.  
Daniel was starting to get his memories back from the past. "Rachel, please don't tell me that any bad has happened to you from that 'Angel' of yours." Daniel warned her. "Nothing horrible is ever going to happen to me. I'll promise that." She silently told him. "But..." Daniel was about to speak until a loud knock on the door interrupted him. "Come in." Rachel called to the person at the door. It turned out to be Sarah, she was about to tell Rachel of some news until she saw Daniel. "Daniel, when did you arrive?" Sarah asked with excitement. "I arrived about a week ago and I'm now staying in Paris for good."

"Anyways, Rachel your parents want to see you before you go." Sarah told Rachel.  
"My parents. Did you tell them?" Rachel asked in shock. "No. They came to the opera and saw you there. They didn't look upset by eyes, I don't know how they would react on you." Sarah concerned. "I guess I'll see you later." Rachel said to Daniel while she was getting up. "Tell them I'll see them in a little bit. I need to change." She continued. Both Sarah and Daniel left the room.  
After ten minutes went by, Rachel finally left the room while wearing a purple-blue dress with a little bit of lace, also having a short dark purple cloak with her; she was planning to go somewhere after the opera.

She finally went to the main staircase, there she saw her parents on the final step, they were starting to grow old but they still looked young as well. She slowly was walking down the stair thinking about the angry of her being in an opera. They had always said that she should not be in an opera, but for some reason they had joy in their faces. When she finally got to the bottom of the stairs she was about to speak until her parents started congratulating Rachel on her performance. "How did you ever sing like that?" Her mother asked. "Christine, she got it from you, right." Her father said. She agreed with him in a nod. "Umm... I was supposed to go out somewhere with my friends after the opera." Rachel said with a little lie to her voice "Of course.  
We'll see you at home." Her parents agreed and didn't even notice her little lie.

Rachel fled out of the opera house faster than anyone before her. She didn't ask for a carriage because she didn't want anyone to be suspicious of the place that was about to enter.  
After twenty minutes of walking, which it was 11:00 at night; she was at the Opera Popularie.  
When she went inside, some of the parts were about to fall off. She went to the stage for that was the best place to talk to her Angel. Then she heard him sing, _**"Bravi, bravi, bravissimi."**_ Then Rachel started to sing so sweetly.

**Rachel:** You don't have to say

that it wasn't just me.

You should be the one to thank

and I say thank you.

You are the one that had shown me

the gift of music.

And I say thank you,

you, my angel of music.

**The Angel of Music:** you are the one to be thanked

For you have given me strength,

and I say thank you.

You are my life,

To bring me music.

And I say thank you,

you, my little angel of music.

**Both:** You are the one to be thanked,

that gave me music.

And I say thank you,

you, my angel of music.

As Rachel was about to leave, she heard a cracking sound, echoing the stage. She looked up and a large part of the ceiling was coming down towards her. Rachel tried to move out of the way, but then her foot went through the stage floor. She tried everything to get her foot loose.  
Finally, her foot was free, but she could move out in time for it was eight feet away from the stage floor. Then without notice, a figure, which was a man,came charging at her and got her and himself out of the way. But when they landed, Rachel hit her head and blacked out. When it was over, he picks her up and started to walk away. The light from the moon reflected on his white mask, on the right side of its face, as he quickly walked away from the scene with Rachel in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

After forty minutes to his lair, which it was underneath the Opera Popularie, the man gently put Rachel on a large bed that was a figure of a swan also having reddish-pink sheets. He also checked to see if she was alright. He saw that Rachel had a scar on her right ankle, which is the one that had gone through the floor, and it was drawing a bit of blood. So he put a wrap around it to stop it from bleeding. After a while, he pulled the black-lace canopy drapes down,  
and slowly walked back to his desk to work on writing music. In his thought's, he was hoping that Rachel was alright.

Meanwhile, Daniel was walking to Rachel's home to see if Rachel was at home. He knocked on the door and it quickly sprung open with Christine and Raoul at the doorway. Both were expecting to see Rachel to finally be at home for it was almost midnight. "Daniel. What are you doing here in Paris? We thought you left." Raoul asked Daniel for he had not seen him at all at the opera house and in years. "I did, but I came back about a week ago and I'm staying for good." Daniel answered but then continued to ask for why he had come in the first place,  
"Anyways, is Rachel home?" "That's what we're wondering too." Christine wondered as well.  
"You mean she didn't come home with you." Daniel asked in shock. "No. She said she was going out with some friends after the opera. She has never been out this late out before." Christine answered in worry of what might happen to her. Daniel was getting worried too.  
"Would you like to stay for the night, Daniel?" Raoul asked. Daniel nodded as they showed him into the house.

Many hours had gone by, it was the middle of the night in Paris, and Rachel finally woke up by a small monkey in Persian robes with cymbals. It was silently dinging with the music box underneath it playing **_"Masquerade"_**. Rachel tugged at rope, which pulled the drapes up; she looked around and saw an unfamiliar place. She was thinking that the place was like the stories her parents told her in the past. When she was getting off the bed, she started to sing.

* * *

**Rachel:** Is this the place,  
where the stories where told?  
Everything here is exactly the same,  
each item, each object. The same as the story,  
the story of the opera,  
that the phantom of the opera.

But this can't be right, I thought he had left.  
This can't be right,  
All the stuff is here,  
But where is...

**Angel of music:** The Phantom of the Opera

* * *

Rachel turned around and saw her _"angel"_ for the first time. It really was the Phantom of the Opera; he did look younger than his age, like he did seventeen years ago. Rachel wasn't really sure if he was known to her as the Phantom or as her Angel of Music. She had asked him,  
"Are you my angel or the phantom." He sang the same answered six years ago, **_"You must sing to know the answer, my little angel."_** She started to sing.

* * *

**Rachel:** Angel, dear angel,  
Are you how you are to me Or are you the man That caused so much fear?

**The Phantom:** I am your Angel of Music,  
my little angel.  
And you shall stay with me always,  
like you had promised me so long ago.

* * *

Rachel had remembered that she had promised him to be with him, but she wasn't sure that he could be the Phantom as well. She had asked, "What about the world that I live in and my parents and friends that I care for?" He sang, **_"You can still see them, but not at the nighttime.  
Promise me that you will return when the sun has set in Paris."_** Rachel nodded to him in agreement. Then he started to sing to her to make her enjoy the world she was about to enter.

* * *

**The Phantom:** Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation Darkness wakes and stirs imagination Silently the senses abandon their defenses Helpless to resist the notes I write, for I compose the music of the night

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender Hearing is believing, Music is deceiving Hard as lightning ,  
Soft as candlelight Dare you trust the music of the night

Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth and the truth isn't what you want to see In the dark it is easy to pretend that the truth is what it aught to be

Softly, deftly music shall caress you Hear it, feel it secretly poses you Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind In this darkness which you know you cannot fight The darkness of the music of the night.

Close your eyes start a journey through a strange new world Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before Close your eyes and let music set you free Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication Touch me, trust me, savoir each sensation let the dream begin let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write The power of the music of the night.

* * *

Rachel had fallen asleep by his lullaby voice and she found out, when she woke up, she was in her room. While she got up from her bed, she started to sing to think it was a dream.

* * *

**Rachel:** Do I remember there was mist

swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake?  
Were there candles all around,

and on the lake was there a boat,

and in the boat was there a man?

* * *

She also found out that there was a blue and clear diamond ring on her right ring finger.  
Rachel though that it was her promise to the Phantom. But also she saw that her right ankle was wrapped from the injury she had last night. She now felt the point of no return from the Phantom's trap, the same incident that happened so many years before she was born. She had to find help and fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel had exited her bedroom to go find Daniel, but when she went out of her bedroom,  
she saw that Daniel was out in the hallway as well. She was curious of why he was in her house,  
so she came up to Daniel while silently calling his name. He turned around and said with fear while wrapping his arms around her, "Where were you last night?" She was about to speak until she thought it was too dangerous to be said in public. "Come with me." While Rachel was going into the guest room, Daniel was thinking of why Rachel was acting this way. But Daniel did follow her into the room he had slept for that night. "Close the door, please." Rachel quietly asked him.

Once he had closed the white door and Rachel had closed the blue-green curtains, Daniel finally asked, "Rachel, what's going on? Where were you last night?" Rachel had a scared look on her face, but it was mostly seen through her eyes when she sat down on the corners of the small, puffy bed. Then Daniel came to Rachel relatively asked the same question. Finally,  
Rachel asked in a silent, but scared voice, "Do you remembered that day, where I met my Angel of Music?" He nodded to agree, because he knew it was his fault to bring her there. Rachel continued in a shaky voice, "Anyway, that angel...was the Phantom of the Opera." Daniel was in shock but then he thought, "Are you sure of it?" "I'm absolutely positive that it was him. He looked like everything that my parent's told me in the stories." Rachel said with small tears about to fall from her brown eyes.

"It all happened last night, after I left the opera house. I just went to the old Opera Popularie to thank my 'angel' for all that he has done for me. As I was about to leave the opera house, the ceiling was falling and my foot was caught in the stage floor." Rachel continued.  
"Probably the Phantom did that so you could be in his trap, right." Daniel interrupted. "You're wrong. He actually saved my life, and look he helped me with my wound." Rachel silently said to Daniel as she showed her bandage ankle. "But he said that I now half to see him in the nighttime." She continued in the same fear in her eyes that Daniel saw earlier. "And what happens if you don't come to him like you promised?" Daniel asked. "I don't know, but it may be a horror site to see if I do that choice. How will I get out of this trap?" Rachel silently answered him.

"I don't know how, but I will do everything I can to get you out of this mess." Daniel stated. "Thank you, so much" Rachel thanked as she wrapped her arms around Daniel, he gave the same gesture back. Then both of them heard the door knob starting to rattle and they stopped hugging. They saw it was Christine; she was starting to say, "Daniel, it's time..." Then she saw that Rachel was in the room as well and asked Rachel in an angry but worried tone while hugging her in worry, "Rachel, where were you last night?" "I told you, I was out with a couple of friends." Rachel answered to her mother, but she asked again, "Then, why didn't Daniel go with you?" Rachel had to think of a lie and fast. Then she finally answered, "It was with some opera people that I knew. They asked me at the last minute." Christine had believed it and left the room.

After she left, Daniel asked Rachel, "Why didn't you tell your mother about your incident with the Phantom?" "No one can know of this incident. You, Sarah and I had kept the secret of the Angel of Music for many years; we can't let this one out as well. It's to danger for anyone to know." Rachel answered in a serious tone. Daniel asked, "Does Sarah know about this?" "No. I think we should, it involves with her as well." Rachel answered while getting up. "She lives at the opera house. We can tell her there." Rachel continued. Daniel got up as well. Both had left the house and started to the Opera de Angel.

Meanwhile, at the Opera de Angel, the manger were entering the opera house until they heard a cry, "Wait, wait!" they turned around and saw it was Hannah in a red and black fur coat.  
She came up to them asking by letting her be the head soprano once again. But then Andre spoke, "I'm sorry but since you quit, Rachel de Chagny is now our new head soprano." "Listen,  
I've been working for three years to get into France and become an opera singer like my grandmother. It's not going to stop by a set girl." When Firmin was about to speak Madame Giry came out by saying, "Monsieur's, there seems to be a note for the both of you." "Well, who is it from?" Firmin asked. "There is no name on it, but this stamp looks familiar." Madame Giry answered while handing it to Firmin. There, the stamp was a big red wax, in the shape of a skull.  
"The Phantom? I thought he was long gone." Andre asked "So did many of us." Madame Giry exclaimed.

Firmin opened the letter and read aloud, "Gentlemen, I have now sent you this note of the most amenable nature detailing how this Opera House is to be run. You have ignored my orders in the past...

And in a distance the Phantom read his own letter, "...I shall give you one last chance." Then he sang.

* * *

**The Phantom:** Rachel de Chagny has sang for you

And I am anxious her career should progress

In the new production of Il Muto

You will therefore cast Hannah as the page boy

And put Miss de Chagny in the role of Countess

The role which Miss de Chagny plays calls for charm and appeal

The role of the page boy is silent which makes my casting in a word, ideal

* * *

Then he spoke once again, "I shall watch the performance from my normal seat like at the old opera house of box five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored once again, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.  
I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant O.G"

Every person in the room except Madame Giry was getting angry for the Phantom wanted the same order but with Christine's daughter. Then Andre announced, "For the new production of Il Muto, Hannah will be the lead of being the Countess, instead of Rachel." Hannah was in joy for getting the big role instead of Rachel. But then Madame Giry warned,  
"Remembered what had happened last time, Monsieur." "Oh, he won't know. It's not like he lives here like last time. Right, right." As the three; Andre, Firmin, and Hannah, had left to start working on the opera, Rachel and Daniel had entered in the opera house. Rachel asked Madame Giry after seeing the commotion. She had answered, "They announced that Hannah was going to be the lead for the next opera." Rachel was heartbroken when she heard the news, but didn't know if the Phantom would like that. She had to make sure that he didn't know about it. Then she and Daniel went on to find Sarah and tell her about Rachel's situation.


	6. Chapter 6

After a while of searching for Sarah, Rachel and Daniel had found her of working upstairs. They had told Sarah that she had to be aware of anything suspicious around Rachel for the incident she had fallen into. In the entire month of rehearsal for the upcoming opera, Sarah had her eye on Rachel at the opera house, while Daniel had his eye on her in the outside world.  
But when they don't have their eyes on her, she goes to see the Phantom for she had a fear of if she didn't see him, terrible things may happen. Of course, she lied about the opera that she is in the lead even though she was just the pageboy.

Finally, opening night of the opera **_"Il Muto"_** had arrived. Hannah was wearing the pink evening gown while her hair was white and tall, and her face was pure white. Rachel had come to the stage bed looking like a man but had to be a woman as well. Before the opera started Hannah silently stated to herself but Rachel over heard, "Wishing that you were here, little set girl. Well it's not going to happen to you, ever." "Just wait. It will happen to me." Rachel stated as well. Hannah angrily turned her head to her while saying, "You are suppose to be quiet."

Then they heard the curtains opening and applauses and then the opera began with the three people singing.

* * *

Lady in Purple Gown: They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!

Man in Blue Suit: His Lordship, sure, would die of shock

Man in Yellow Suit: His Lordship is a laughing-stock!

Lady in Purple Gown: Should he suspect her, God protect her!

All: Shame! Shame! Shame!  
This faithless lady's bound for HADES!  
Shame! Shame!! Shame!

* * *

The drapes open showing that Hannah and Rachel were kissing behind Hannah's fan,  
but they were only pretending. And Hannah sang as soon Rachel was in her woman disguise.

* * *

Hannah: Serafimo - your disguise is perfect.  
Who can this be?

* * *

Then a man came out from stage right in a green suit. Rachel knew him from before, his name was Samuel. Hannah and Samuel was a couple for about a year. Then he sang.

* * *

Samuel: Gentle wife, admit your loving husband.  
My love - I am called to England on affairs of State, and must leave you with your new maid.

* * *

Everyone was laugh after he had spoken, "Though I'd happily take the maid with me." Hannah said to the audience, "The old fool's leaving!" Then both Hannah and Samuel were vocalizing for a few moments. Up above, even higher than Sarah and her father; he was a set man as well and gave Rachel and Sarah their jobs, the Phantom was looking at the opera and was getting angry for Rachel had lied to him and all of his orders were being ignored once again. The Phantom had made a small noise, loud enough to startle Sarah's dad and he went on searching for the one who caused it. Then Rachel got out of her disguise and into her man costume,  
Hannah continued.

* * *

Hannah: Serafimo - away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!  
Poor fool, he makes me laugh!  
Haha, Haha.  
Time I tried to get a better, better half!

All: Poor fool, he doesn't know!  
Hoho, Hoho.  
If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!

* * *

Then, from above, the Phantom"s voice echoed in the entire opera house, "Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" Everyone was starting to be frightened to hear his voice once again for they had thought he was already gone. But the people to be most frightened were Daniel, Sarah, Rachel, and Rachel's parents. The young girl, her age was fourteen, she had a silent role which her name was Gabrielle had finally recalled silently to one of the three choruses, "It must be him, the Phantom of the Opera." When Rachel heard his voice, she then stated in a frighten but dazed voice, "It's him." Hannah then shouted angrily to Rachel, "Your part is supposed to be silent, you toad." Hannah when off stage for a moment to put on the throat spray before restarting the scene. Then the Phantom chucked silently to himself, "A toad,  
Madame. Maybe it's you that's the toad." Then he left the area.

Hannah had come back and started to sing.

* * *

Hannah: Serafimo, away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my...

* * *

Then Hannah all of a sudden lost her voice. Every cast was speechless and the audience was laughing except Daniel, Christine, and Raoul. All of them started to head back stage, and Hannah continued to think it was just a mistake.

* * *

Hannah: Poor fool, he makes me laugh -  
Hahahahaha!

* * *

Hannah had once done it again, she was so embarrass and went off the stage thinking that her career was over. The curtains close quickly to stop the show; Andre and Firmin announced at separate times, each taking a turn to speak, "Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time... when the role of the Countess will be played by Miss de Chagny. Meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act III of tonight's opera."Then opera went from Act I to Act III so rushing. Different event where happening all at once, with Rachel getting ready to perform and the dancer dancing.

But as well, Sarah's father was still looking for the object that made that noise earlier and following the Phantom as well. But then he came face to face with the Phantom and realizes that he was in trouble. He tried to get away from the Phantom's terror, but he was always on his tail.  
Sarah had seen what was happening and tried to save her own father, but the Phantom had him and hanged him for he was too curious with him. Then the body was hanged over the dancers and everyone was in a fright that the Phantom had done it once again. Sarah was bursting into tears for the Phantom had killed her only family member still living. Every dancer was running off the stage in fear. Rachel was wondering what was going on and saw that Sarah's father was now dead.

After the crazy commotion was over and all was cleared, both Sarah and Rachel were running to the stage to see Sarah's father. Both were in tears that he was dead. Rachel was over hearing Sarah silently saying in her tears, "He killed him." "Who killed him?" Rachel had asked for she wasn't there at the time. "Your Phantom! Why would he do that to a man like him?" Sarah angrily asked while bursting in tears. Rachel wished she could answer it, but she just didn't know. "I'll never forgive you for what your Phantom had done!" Sarah shouted only to Rachel. Rachel got up in fear and ran in tears to the rooftop of the opera house. How can she stop this madness that has fallen into her hands?


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel had finally reached the rooftop in tears. White cold snow was falling down, it was wintertime in Paris, Rachel didn't notice for she was depressed for her friend's father death by the Phantom and her friend would never speak to her again. She didn't know who to blame for everything that has happened, the phantom or herself. Then she silently sang to herself while looking out of the view of the snow covered Paris.

* * *

**Rachel:** What is happening here,  
for everyone and me?  
I just wish it never happen to everyone and me.

Why did you bring here,  
to the world of darkness?  
It has only brought fear and death,  
and of course betrayal.

I don't know I could stay,  
for longer more.  
I can t be here for you much more,  
my dear Angel of Music.

Rachel was about to head back until she saw a figure from beyond the rooftop. She wrapped her arms around herself for she didn't bring a cloak before entering the cold outside rooftop. "Hello? Is someone there?" Rachel asked in a shivering voice. She looked behind one of the statues on the rooftop and saw a glimpse of a white mask, it was the Phantom. He overheard her by her loud shivering and gave his black cloak to keep her out of the cold world. Rachel didn't know what to say, she saw the Phantom in a caring way after he had killed her friend's father. She finally spoke, "Thank you, but I can't deserve to be warm. She was about to give back his cloak until he tried to give it back and spoke for the first time for Rachel's ears to hear,  
"You need it more, my dear." She would have figured that he would be mad at her for she had lied to him of the opera part she wasn't in.

She started to walk away but then stopped for she quietly asked for remembering what had happened, "Why did you kill that man?" He came to shock when she had asked him those words, but didn't respond back. Rachel turned around with tears about to burst, he had looked through her sadden brown eyes and felt her pain."I'm sorry, my little angel." He tried to apologize."I wish that i could take your apology, but you should be saying that to Sarah. You've killed her father. Because of that incident, she will never speak to me ever again." Rachel told him in anger while trying not to be in tears."Rachel..." the Phantom was about to say until Rachel had turned to the snow covered city once again. She went into tears for the phantom, her angel, had ruined her friendship with Sarah. How can he forgive the trouble that he has caused to Rachel?

The Phantom came close to her and put his left hand on her left shoulder; she turned around and saw his sad face, asking for forgiveness. She didn't know how she could react to him.  
he had his fingers slowly rubbing her teary face; made Rachel feel warm and made her almost forgetting what had happened inside the opera house. He put his right hand on the back of her head softly pushing her to his chest to stop her from crying. Then he had spoken into Rachel s ear, we must go. He slowly slipped away from her; Rachel started to follow him until he stated, "You don t half to come tonight. You are in pain. I will see you tomorrow night, my angel." he had slipped away so fast even Rachel didn't see him vanish.

"Rachel." a woman s voice calmly called from behind. She turned around and found that it was Daniel and her parent s, just arriving to the cold outside. Rachel, it s time to head home. Raoul ordered her in a calming voice. Rachel slowly started to head to the other side of the rooftop. But then the old pains were returning to her and she stopped in front of Daniel. He saw Rachel's tears, one at a time slowly rolling down her rosy cheeks. He slowly came to her,  
wrapping his warm arms around her cold but warm cloak that the Phantom had offered to her. he had also felt the pain but tried not to spill any tears like Rachel. he finally turned his head to Raoul and Christine, he silently asked them,"Is it alright if i stayed for the night? Rachel could use the company." Both of them agreed to Daniel s offer, Christine had finally stated, "alright.  
let s go." All had quickly entered the warm building, to get to the ground floor.

After thirty minutes to get through the cold, all had made it to Rachel's home. "Would you two like anything to drink?" Christine asked once they had entered the house. "Nothing for us, please." Daniel had answered for both of them; Rachel was thinking the same answer.  
Christine then walked away with Raoul to the living room. Both Daniel and Rachel were heading to the guestroom to talk for a moment. As soon as Daniel closed doors as soon as Rachel was in,  
she sat on a chair by a small table; she had a depressed look on her face. "Rachel, it s not your fault of this incident." Daniel tried to cheer up. "It is. I brought him back and caused the chaos." Rachel complained. denial came to her and kneeled in front of her, he continued, "It's my fault.  
If i didn't bring you to that opera house those six years ago, none of this would be happening. I still blame myself today."

"Daniel..." Rachel was about to speak until Christine came into the room and spoken,  
"I'm sorry Rachel, but you need to get some sleep. You had a terrible day and need to rest.""I don t know if i can." She silently said to herself as she was getting up. She went to her room and changed into a white nightgown for bed. She went under the light-blue puffy sheets and tried to fall asleep. Hours had gone by and a figure had entered into her room, it was the Phantom once more. He just wanted to see her only for a moment. As he has seen her sleep over the month, she was sleeping like a peaceful angel. Then he saw her turning a bit, like she was having a nightmare. He silently sang to her a song from his heart.

* * *

**The Phantom:** No one would listen

No one but you

Heard as the outcast hears

Shamed into solitude

Shunned by the multitude

No one would listen

I learned to listen

In the dark, my heart heard music

I long to teach the world

Rise up and reach the world

No one would listen

I alone could hear the music

Then at last

A voice in the gloom

Seemed to cry

'I hear you'

'I hear your fears,

Your torment and your tears'

You saw my loneliness

Shared in my emptiness

No one would listen

No one but you

Heard as the outcast hears

No one would listen

No one but you

Heard as the outcast hears...

* * *

Then he saw her calm and gentle after his song. He wished that he could stay with her,  
but he had to return to his lair. Before he had left, he had giving her a small peck on her forehead and put a red rose with a black ribbon tied to it on her dresser. Was this a sign that the Phantom was falling in love with Rachel?


	8. Chapter 8

The sun had already risen over all of Paris and everyone was awake, but Rachel was the only one in dreamland. Her parent s both suggested that she could sleep in this time for they were still worried about Rachel from the horror evening. Daniel was worried about Rachel the most, even more than he was in the past. With the end of Rachel s friendship with Sarah because of the Phantom, killing Sarah s father; which he had brought him back to people's lives, but it affected Rachel s life the most. But he had another problem in his mind as well; he was in love with her; more than he did when he was a child. With the worry on Rachel s life, it brought him much closer to Rachel. He finally got up from the guest bedroom's chair and headed straight to the large, crystal clear window. Then he silently started to sing to himself form his own heart.

* * *

**Daniel:** Rachel, Little Angel,  
with your beauty and grace. You had given me a key,  
a key to my heart.

But with the crisis happening,  
to you and me.  
I wish that it was over,  
so that you won t half to be in it.

I want to protect you,  
from the world you had entered.  
I want to be with you, my Little Angel.  
So I can give you a key,  
a key to your heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel had finally waked up on her room; it was actually 11:00 in the morning; which it was later than she normally wakes up. She had got out of bed, with her mind racing with the thought of hearing a voice late in the night. She was on her way to get dressed until she had saw a red rose with the black ribbon tied around it, she had knew right away who it was from. Then she started to sing with curiosity.

* * *

**Rachel:** Why he give me these,  
this rose, this voice?  
But now it seems to be,  
that I ve given something too.  
Could it be that I ve given him the key,  
the key to his heart.

But I don t know how I should feel,  
of this offer he has given me.  
I don t know how he ll feel,  
to feel of the rejection.

And will he bring me in his world forever.  
If there was a way be get out of this horror the same that it had happen so many years ago.

**Daniel:** Rachel, I want to be with you,  
to protect you from the world you fear.

**Rachel:** Daniel, I need your guidance,  
I want to be out of this world I m in, my dear.

**Daniel/Rachel:** I need your help with this, to find the key (so he ll never find the key) to my heart.

* * *

Rachel had finally left her room, fully dressed into a forest green laced dress, to enter Daniel s room. She knocked quickly before entering and finally entered when Daniel responded to the knock. She came in quickly with the rose showing in her right hand."Is that from him?" Daniel curiously asked when he spotted the rose. She nodded yes with crystal tears slowly rolling on her cheeks, seeing what was happening. "Rachel, I will do anything to stop him." Daniel stated. "There is no way out, Daniel. I m trapped forever in his world." Rachel complained knowing what was happening. "There has to be a way out." Daniel commanded.

Daniel was trying hard to think of getting Rachel out of the Phantom's world. He didn't think hard enough to help her out but he thought of a way to get her mind off of it for the day.  
"Rachel, I think I can help your mind out this problem for this day. We can spend so much time today that you would probably forget about it." Daniel thought. Rachel was thinking about it as well and she had finally agreed to go with his plan. They when out of the door and they had the most glorious time, even more glorious then they did when they were children. Also, Rachel was starting to see Daniel in a different way that she never knew.

It was finally eight at night and the sun had already disappeared from the sky, but the city was still bright with the gas lantern, romantically glowing on each street. At that time, Rachel had almost forgotten the Phantom's horrors, but then it all came back to her when she remembered the promised she gave to the Phantom, also they were in front of the Opera Popularie. "I probably should see him, now." Rachel questioned. "Rachel, you can t see him, you need to be out of the mistake that I've made so many years ago." Daniel tried to talk her way out of her horror she has to deal with. "Daniel..." she spoke but then she started to sing.

* * *

**Rachel:** Daniel, I've been there to his world of unending night to a world with the daylight dissolves into darkness.  
darkness.  
Daniel, I've seen him!  
in that darkness.  
darkness.  
But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound.  
In that night there was music in my mind.  
And through music my soul began to soar!  
And I heard as I'd never heard before...

**Daniel:** But it has to be a dream and nothing more

**Rachel:** Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore

**Daniel:** Rachel.  
Rachel...

* * *

Rachel was trying to have everything that has happened to her to disappear. But then she thought she had heard the Phantom s voice calling her name. She was starting to get scared now and was thinking that she was crazy to hear his voice, but then she started to feel calm when Daniel wrapped his arms around her from the behind. Then he started to sing gently to her.

* * *

**Daniel:** No more talk of darkness, Forget these wide-eyed fears I'm here, nothing can harm you my words will warm and calm you let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you...

**Rachel:** Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you need me with you now and always.  
Promise me that all you say is true that's all I ask of you

**Daniel:** Let me be your shelter let me be your light you re safe, No one will find you your fears are far behind you...

**Rachel:** All I want is freedom, a world with no more night and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me...

**Daniel:** Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime let me lead you from your solitude Say you need me with you here, beside you.  
anywhere you go, let me go too Rachel, that's all I ask of you...

**Rachel:** Say you'll share with me one love; one lifetime.  
say the word and I will follow you...

**Both:** Share each day with me, each night, each morning...

**Rachel:** Say you love me...

**Daniel:** You know I do

**Both:** Love me - that's all I ask of you

* * *

Then they kiss with passion, Rachel had finally seen the love that Daniel has been seeing with her; Daniel had finally open Rachel s heart.

* * *

**Both:** Anywhere you go let me go too Love me - that's all I ask of you...

* * *

Then they kissed once again with the same passion from earlier. For the both of them,  
they had discovered their love for one another, more than they ever expected. But someone was having their heart broken. The Phantom, who was watching the entire event from up the top of the opera house, he then silently started to sing in the saddest song he had probably sung in his life.

* * *

**The Phantom:** I gave you my music made your song take wing and now how you've repaid me denied me and betrayed me He was bound to love you when he heard you sing Rachel...

* * *

As he was starting to shed his tears, he heard Rachel and Daniel sing joyfully as they were walking their way to Rachel s home.

* * *

**Daniel/Rachel:** Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime say the word and I will follow you Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning...

* * *

Each word that she had sung with Daniel, made him angrier for he was about to lost his love once again. Then he finally stated in song before he left the scene.

* * *

**The Phantom:** You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!


	9. Chapter 9

It was finally ten o'clock, and Daniel and Rachel finally appeared on the porch of Rachel's home. Both were laughing and giggling for the night they have had, so joyfully and they were in love. "I ll see you tomorrow, I guess" Daniel silently spoke. "You know that it will happen. We re inseparable." Rachel stated. "You re right" Daniel agreed and gave Rachel a small peck on her lips before he had left to his home. Rachel stood at the porch until Daniel was out of her site. She led out a huge sigh and entered the house.

As she entered the house, she saw her parents at the doorway of the living room, looking worried and never noticing Rachel entering the house. But when the door shut loudly, Christine called, "Rachel? It that you?" "Yes mother." Rachel responded as she entered the forest green living room. "Is there something that you need?" she asked while seeing her worried face. "Actually, there is something that the both of us should tell you. Something we should have told you a long time ago." Raoul answered truthfully. Rachel was curious of her father's words and lurked closer into the room. She finally sat down on the sofa at the opposite side of room. She started to think she was a child again with a story about to be told but also thinking of what they were about to say for they have a fear in their eyes.

Finally Raoul asked, "Do you remember those stories when you were a child?" "You mean the story of the girl that was trapped into the Phantom s world?" Rachel answered,  
wondering why he asked her that. "Yes, but do you know who the girl is?" Raoul asked once again. Rachel nodded her head, quickly left and right for an answer of a "no" . Both parents paused for a moment, thinking if they should really tell her the truth of the story. Rachel was also wandering why they are talking about the stories from the past. Then Christine finally stuttered silently, "The girl in the story...was me." Rachel was in shocked at first but then asked in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"Rachel, it was a dark time for me, for the both of us. All I did was sing and he appeared in my life. I wanted to get out of it but I was too scared to set myself free. But then I was released by the Phantom, himself. But ever since I was released from him, my heart had a fear that he would return and may come after you." Christine finally spoken the truth of her past that she had wanted to tell her for years. "You're mother and I said those stories so you would learn to stay away from his dark, musical world. And after what had happened the other night, we figure that we should talk to you about it." Raoul continued on. Rachel was feeling nervous for she did enter his world many years ago.

Christine saw that Rachel had fear in her eyes, the same fear as she had so many years ago. Christine finally asked quietly, "Is there something you want to tell us?" "No mother." Rachel answered in a hushed tone while she was nodding her head side to side once again.  
"Alright." Christine agreed to her daughter s privacy. Rachel slowly got up with the story running though her head, she stated, "I ll be going to bed now." She rapidly walked away from the room so that her parents wouldn't be even more suspicious then they already were. Rachel raced to her room finally reaching for the shining gold door knob to her room. Once she had entered, she was in more of a fight with the Phantom s past love was her mother and now he was in love with her. Then she started to sing silently.

* * *

**Rachel:** Why is this happening to everyone and me?  
Why can be that he, the Phantom is now in love with me?  
Why did it happen to me?  
Why, oh why can this be any harder?  
Can I get out of his world like my mother so long ago?  
Or am I stuck in his world forever and ever more?

* * *

Rachel then changed for the night into a laced white-pearl nightgown. But as she was about to enter into her warm sheets, she heard a voice echoing in her room calling, "Come with me. It's time for you to come here." She recognized who it was right away, the Phantom. She was saying in her mind, "Please leave me alone, I m done with you." But then the Phantom started to sing that echo the room.

* * *

**The Phantom:** I am your Angel of Music.  
Come to me: Angel of Music...

* * *

Rachel tried to not fall in his spell again but she just couldn t resist. She head toward the mirror across the room. There she started to see the Phantom in the mirror. But then she started to hear a rattle on her door knob and hearing her parent's calling, "Who is in there?" Or "Rachel, are you alright?" She couldn t turn her back now and she felt the Phantom's warm leather glove that was around his hand grabbing her cold hand. And she started to sing.

* * *

**Rachel:** In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came

That voice that calls to me and speaks my name

And do I dream again for now

I find The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside my mind.

**The Phantom:** Sing once again with me

Our strange duet

My power over you grows stronger yet

And though you turn from me to glance behind

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside your mind

**Rachel:** Those who have seen your face

Draw back in fear

I am the mask you wear

**The Phantom:** It's me they hear...

**Rachel/ the Phantom:** Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside my/your mind

**Rachel:** He's there, the phantom of the opera

* * *

Then Rachel vocalized, the Phantom couldn't resist her voice and sang.

* * *

**The Phantom:** Sing, my Angel of Music

Sing, my Angel

Sing for me

Sing, my Angel!

Sing for me!

* * *

Now they were back at the Phantom's lair. They got out of the boat, the Phantom wasn't sure if he would be happy to see her or angry and Rachel had a guilt look on her face for she didn't want to see him again but how can she say that without breaking his heart. The Phantom saw her face and asked, "What's wrong, my dear?" She thought about what she wanted to say, then she answered, "I just don't know if I can't be part of your world anymore." "Oh." He responded, and he then mumbled, "The boy probably told you that." "What boy?" Rachel wondered from hearing his tone.

"The boy that you kissed in front of the Opera Popularie". He answered while his heart was breaking. Rachel was shocked to hear that he was saying to Daniel, her love. "How can you say that about him?" she asked in anger. "You promise to be with me, _**ALWAYS**_!" the Phantom yelled at her. Rachel had never heard him yell like that, but then responded, "That's it. I'm done with this world." She started to walk out until the Phantom grabbed her wrist with mighty force and angrily whispered in her ear, "I had lost one love and I m not going to another." Was this the end for Rachel's freedom?


	10. Chapter 10

The Phantom was furious of Rachel, that she was about to leave him. She tried with all of her strength to release herself from the world she was now stuck in forever. "Please, I have my own life. You can't be the one that controls it." Rachel tried to talk with him. "You had promise me." he spoke. "I was ten at the time. Things change." Rachel stated. She was about to leave again until the Phantom called, "Rachel." She stopped and turned around to see his sadden face. He came towards her, placing his left hand on her face and sang.

* * *

**The Phantom:** Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime ... Lead me, save me from my solitude ... Say you want me with you, here beside you ... Anywhere you go let me go too - Rachel that's all I ask of ...

* * *

She then toke his white mask off and saw his horror, deformed face for the first time, but she showed not fear to him or his face. He was upset that she had revealed his face to her and angrily spoke to her, "You had disobey me for the last time." He then grabbed her wrist once again. Rachel seemed to lose all hope.

Meanwhile, Christine and Raoul went to Daniel's place to have him find Rachel with them. They knocked on his door and Daniel had asked then, "What going on?" "Rachel has been taken away." Raoul answered. "By who?" Daniel asked while in his mind, hoping that it wasn't the Phantom. "We think it's the Phantom. We heard his voice singing to Rachel and Rachel responding to it." Christine explained. Daniel was in a state of shocked while asking, "Are you absolutely sure that it was him?" "Yes, because we found this in her room." Raoul responded while showing Daniel the rose from the morning that he first saw it. "No, no. this can t be happening." Daniel cried. "You knew?" they asked him. "I m sorry to say this, but yes. She has been trapped in that world for six long, heartbreaking years, and for me to blame. I've tried everything I could to save her and I've failed." Daniel had spoken the truth to them both. He was afraid that they would be furious, but he heard Raoul saying, "There is not time to be furious with anybody. We need to find Rachel." All of them went racing off to find Rachel, Christine and Raoul lead the way for they had been there before.

In a distance away, the Phantom then started to sing.

* * *

**The Phantom:** Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere! Rachel ... Why, why...?

* * *

Then the Phantom had made Rachel but on a wedding dress, it was pearl-white dress almost like the one he had for Christine. She had to obey him and she put on the dress. Minutes had gone the Phantom was sitting waiting for Rachel to come out in the dress. Then Rachel came out, in the dress, looking furious, finding her strength to fight her freedom back and sang.

* * *

**Rachel:** Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?

* * *

The Phantom could not see her angry for he was deeply in love with her and sang while putting a white clear veil on her head.

* * *

**The Phantom:** That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh ... this face - the infection which poisons our love ... This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing ... A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing ... Pity comes too late - turn around and face your fate: an eternity of this before your eyes!

* * *

Rachel then pulled the veil off and sang.

* * *

**Rachel:** This haunted face holds no horror for me now ... It's in your soul that the true distortion lies...

* * *

At that time, Daniel had come to the gate of the Phantom s lair. Christine and Raoul were far behind for only one person could enter at that moment. He saw her in that dress, a sign for she was in more trouble than she was in before. The Phantom had spotted him and sang.

* * *

**The Phantom:** Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!

**Rachel:** Daniel!

**The Phantom:** This is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true - you have truly made my night!

**Daniel:** Free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity?

**The Phantom:** Your lover makes a passionate plea!

**Rachel:** Please Daniel, its useless!

**Daniel:** I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion ...

**The Phantom:** The world showed no compassion to me!

**Daniel:** Rachel ... Rachel ...Let me see her ...

**The Phantom:** Be my guest, sir...

* * *

The Phantom opened the gate and continued.

* * *

**The Phantom:** Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm her? Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?

* * *

The Phantom had used the same way to kill Daniel as he did to Raoul many years ago. Rachel was showing fear in her eyes and the stories that her parents told her were exact detail. History was repeating itself. The Phantom continued.

* * *

**The Phantom:** Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now - except perhaps Rachel... Start a new life with me - Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice - This is the point of no return!

**Rachel:** The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!

* * *

The Phantom continued to his way, to kill Daniel and everyone was singing at once.

* * *

**Daniel:** Rachel, forgive me please forgive me ... I did it all for you, and all for nothing ...

**Rachel:** Farewell my fallen idol and false friend ... We had such hopes and now those hopes are shattered!

**The Phantom:** Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!

**Daniel:** Say you love him and my life is over

**The Phantom:** All hope of cries for help; no point in fighting!

**Daniel/The Phantom:** For either way you choose, he has to win/you cannot win!

**The Phantom:** So, do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?

**Daniel: **Why make her lie to you, to save me?

**Rachel:** Angel of Music ...

**The Phantom:** Past the point of no return -

**Daniel:** For pity's sake, Rachel, say no!

**Rachel:** ...who deserves this?

**The Phantom:** ... the final threshold...

**Daniel:** Don't throw your life away for my sake!

**Rachel:** When will you see reason...?

**The Phantom:** His life is now the prize which you must earn!

**Daniel:** I fought so hard to free you ...

**Rachel:** Angel of Music ...

**The Phantom:** You've passed the point of no return ...

**Rachel:** you deceived me. I gave my mind blindly.

**The Phantom: **You try my patience - make your choice!

* * *

The Phantom was about to choke Daniel to his death what was Rachel going to do now. It was ether the Phantom or nothing. She had to think and think fast. When she knew the answer she sang so sweetly.

* * *

**Rachel:** Pitiful creature of darkness ... What kind of life have you known...? God give me courage to show you are not alone...

* * *

Then she had kissed him with passion knowing the choice that she had made. When they had stopped, the Phantom seemed to be happy at first but then he had saw Raoul and Christine had come as well. He saw Christine s face; it has been so long since he has seen her face. But then he remembered the wrongs that he done in the past and now. He had spoken, "I m sorry. I've made one mistake in the past and I can t make it again. You are now free from my terrible world." The Phantom then walked away so that he wouldn't disturb anyone again. Rachel didn't know how feel about this, excited or sad. "Rachel, are you alright?" Christine asked. "Yes, yes I m fine." Rachel answered. "We're all glad that you re safe." Daniel responded. That was the last that anyone had heard from the Phantom of the Opera and the end of their worries.

About a year later went by, Rachel had married Daniel. Both were happy to see day come to them. But what they had never was the Phantom, himself, came to the wedding but was pleased to see her life was.

* * *

**_The End_**

the ending may seem crappy but i had new stories in my mind that need to come out. i hoped you like this story very much.


End file.
